Two Minds Are Better Than One
by NinaSofia
Summary: After a dare, Draco Malfoy leaves Hermione Granger pregnant with his child. With no one to turn to Hermione is forced to leave in humiliation. Draco learns its not as easy as it seems after activating a family link to their minds, now forced to feel everything pregnant Hermione feels...
1. A Malfoy Always Takes A Challenge On

It started as a dare, I swear it did, but as soon as the joke started, it just didn't stop…even when I stood in front of it to end it. All that was left was a broken version of myself. Unrecognizable.

Self-hatred. That's all I felt. For plenty of reasons obviously.

First of all, for even touching the girl and second, for letting things go out of hand. I had the power to stop it all…but I was careless. I was stupid. I'm not even sure why, who am I kidding? I knew, I just chose to _try_ ignore it, but I couldn't…it was as if I could _feel_ her, not physically, I mean, mentally. Like as if our emotions and feelings were visible to one another.

That's why I hated myself, because _she_ hated me.

I wasn't the same kid as I was before the incident-confident, prideful, and handsome. I was just a miserable version of my former self, looking in the mirror practically made me sick. _She _probably felt the same exact way about me, and before this, I wouldn't have cared. Honestly. I would have just shrugged her off and told her to go fuck herself, while I went to fuck another girl myself.

But I couldn't. I just couldn't. The guilt was killing me inside, there was so much of what I was missing out that I knew I should have been a part of.

_She _was hurting and I could actually _feel_ her pain, physically and mentally.

Our minds were _one_.

My head fell back, I was about to see _her _again. I whimpered as my view changed to an unfamiliar scene.

_I rubbed my belly feeling the roundness and fullness of it. It was big. Like HUGE. I never expected this, especially at this age, just 17. Life was never supposed to happen this way, but because it did I had something called hope. Out of all the evils and terrors going on, there was still a little bit of hope left. It was in me, and I could just feel its innocence forming inside me. I still had something to fight for, and this beautiful creature inside me was just that. _

_I felt it move once again, I smiled ear to ear. They were in there, alive and well. I wasn't sure if it'd be a he or she, but did it matter? Definitely not. To me, it didn't even matter that the father of this child created it by force. It wasn't a happy event, in fact, it was painful. _

_Draco Malfoy ripped my virginity from me._

_My hand stopped rubbing, and I stopped for a moment to think of the anger he caused. The pain and humiliation I endured after a couple months of finding out about this baby, almost killed me. A distant memory of an attempted suicide started to play out-NO. I shook my head. Not now. _

_If it weren't for him, I'd be in school, laughing, studying with my friends. I missed them, I wanted them here. I still loved them dearly. Now, I couldn't even see them…all because of fucking Draco Malfoy. _

I ripped myself from the memory.

I hated myself more and more each time I went in. The pain in these visions got worse and worse each time. Her self pity became a part of me, I felt exactly what she felt. When she was happy, I was to. When she was sad, so was I.

That's the only reason I couldn't move on from what I did.

The battles inside me grew bigger and bigger each day, while her belly did the exact same thing.

It was my child. _My_ _damned_ _child_. And because _Granger _loved it, so did I.

I could have stopped all this from happening, back when I was _okay_, but I didn't. I should have and now, I was paying the consequences for ignorance. It should have been anyone else. Anyone. But it had to be her. It had to be Hermione Granger.

It was a dare…a stupid idiotic dare. I should have said no. But I didn't. A Malfoy always takes a challenge on…

And mine was to _fuck_ a Gryffindor that night, not just any Gryffindor, it _had_ to be Hermione Granger by any means possible. And so I did, by _raping _her.


	2. A Malfoy Must Always Look His Best

I woke up sweating; I had another dream about _that _night. I looked around, thank Merlin I had my own room, my nervous breakdowns were getting out of hand these days. Last time I had one was about 3 months ago, when I first saw Granger in my mind, belly growing and all.

She was pregnant in school only four months before anyone started to notice a thing. She was the one who got expelled from the school; the thing is…she never mentioned my name once. Maybe out of embarrassment, fear, or possibly to avoid ever seeing me again. That's when I got a vision of her, crying holding on to her belly and cursing my name.

_Fuck. _I rubbed my eyes as I sat to edge of the bed.

I hated myself.

I looked at the time, _5 in the morning_.

I groaned. How many times was this going to happen to me? I never got a full nights rest, its not like I deserved one anyways. Hermione was the one suffering both mentally _and _physically, why should I even complain…

I got up and quickly put a shirt on followed by a random pair of pants. _A Malfoy must always look his best_…But recently this hasn't been a must for me. I looked like absolute shit. I didn't even recognize myself these days.

My face was sunken in, palms always sweaty, hair unkept-almost like Scarhead's, paler than ever, and now, unable to even try to fuck.

I shook my head. Who the fuck did I become?

I grabbed a charm's book and started studying like I always did when I woke early. It was the only way I could take my mind off of the guilt and pain.

I was supposedly an Outstanding student, but recently, every class I've had has been a complete failure, I just couldn't concentrate these days. Teachers thought it was because my father was out of Azcaban this year. I couldn't give less than a damn actually. It was Snape on the other hand, that knew something was up. I tried to ignore him, but he'd corner me after class, force me to stay after or even try to visit me in my room. I shut down each time he came after me; I mean what could I even say to him that would make anything be _okay_? - that I got Granger pregnant by force and now its haunting me? Fuck no. Everything was better off I just shut my mouth completely and didn't speak a word. I mean I'd been pretty good at it for the last 3 months. I couldn't slip up now.

The Slytherin boys knew what I'd done to Granger, but they didn't know it was me who impregnated her. They thought it was Weasley, for obvious reasons. They never suspected me at all, I mean, I've had unprotected sex loads of times and nothing ever happened… I just _happened_ to run out of luck this time.

She was a virgin… what the fuck was wrong with me? Even worse she was a muggleborn…a _mudblood_ to say the least. I felt disgusted with myself, how could I even bring myself to touch her.

I shuddered, feeling the sweat dribble behind my neck.

The book was open but I barely let myself read it. Too much thinking these days. The closer Granger came to her due date, the more my shit was harder to handle. I groaned.

I loathed her for doing this to me, but I also hated myself for even starting this.

I remember taking a long shower after _raping_ Granger, the filth was too much and I just felt the need to get rid of all of it.

I looked at the clock again, _six. _

Grabbing a scarf and bag on the way out, I headed for the Great Hall.

I was here early as usual, with about ten other students, none that I personally knew, unless Daphne Greengrass counted. We never spoke one on one, I just shagged her once and that was that. Small glances every now and then, it was like as if it meant nothing. I walked over to my usual seat, _near nobody. _The end of the table basically, here I was safe from any conversations or small talk I just dreaded to even take place.

I grabbed whatever food I could manage to swallow down. I looked like I was starving, I even hated to admit it but I did. Everything even myself, disgusted me. I already fainted last week from lack of nutrition; I couldn't let it happen again.

I swallowed down some eggs and bacon and somehow managed to get some milk in too. This was a record for me.

I could hear the more students start to fill the Great Hall. I rolled my eyes. I hated people. I sat there staring at my plate in disgust once again.

"Yo, Malfoy."

_Fuck. _I looked up to see a dark skinned Blaise staring down at me.

He quickly took a seat in front of me. Fuck.

"When's the last time you actually said 'hello' to me you arse?" He said grabbing a couple of sausages in the process.

I didn't respond, I just stared at my plate wanting to be anywhere else but here.

He rolled his eyes, "This is a good start; you're not leaving and getting up this time." He took a bite of the sausage. "Can you tell me what's been on your mind? You look like absolute shit these days."

I looked up at him. "Nothing," I lied, "everything's been the same."

I looked at him to see his reaction; he was chewing with all the time in the world while staring me down.

"Bullocks, and you know it." He was pointing a finger at me now.

I gulped. Fuck.

"Why would you say that, Blaise?" I calmly asked.

"Because you dress and look like absolute shit, idiot. Also, your grades dropped, which they never have before, you lost weight and everyone is assuming that you're dying of disease. Lastly, you can't even look me in the eye anymore, that's so unlike you. Now tell me, what's on your mind?"

I looked at him wide eyes, now was my chance to get this off my chest and be free of all the guilt…I thought about it for a minute or so. I opened my mouth, ready to spill my guts out, nothing came out though. I didn't know how to start the sentence. How could I tell him that the girl he dared me to _conquer_ was pregnant now? I didn't say anything for a full moment.

"It's my father. He's separating from my mother," I said blandly. Why didn't I fucking say the truth?

I looked up at Blaise, he was studying me and my features, trying to see if I was lying. Fuck.

"Is that all?" He asked.

"Yeah, that's all."

He sighed, "Are you sure?"

I nodded.

"Aite', when you're ready to tell me, I'll be waiting for you."

"Thanks." I said getting up ready to walk out.

"By the way, everyone says they miss you. You're always welcome back with us, Malfoy."

I looked over my shoulder to nod.

As I walked out, I saw the unthinkable walk before my eyes.

Potty and Pansy walking ahead, hand in hand smiling ear to ear. What the fuck?

I stopped in my tracks to see them stop as they saw me. I saw her whisper something to Potter. I opened my mouth to say something, but shut it and smirked. I guess she found someone else worthier than me - well, anybody else was worthier than me actually.

"Hello, Pansy," I smiled lightly.

"Draco."

I walked closer to them, "I guess you and Potter are going steady now, how've you be-"

She cut me off. "_We've _beengood. You?"

"Alright too I guess."

"Right. Let's go Harry, I'm hungry. Nice talking to you Draco."

I stood there as she and Potter hurried inside. That was probably the shortest and dullest conversation I've ever had with Pansy. I rubbed my eyes again. Now that I lost my status as a sex god, girls were no longer paying any attention to me. I was invisible, probably because I was unrecognizable.

I started walking to class, I'd be the first one there as usual, but it didn't matter-more time alone was better.

I made my way to potions ready to sit and study. Maybe this was exactly what Granger use to do when she was still here and utterly alone.

Entering the classroom I took a seat all the way in the front and opened my book bag, I took out a quill and ink with some sheets of paper.

I looked at the board, we were going to learn about Veritaserum today. Too bad I already read about it on my own. I smirked.

"Mr. Malfoy," I jumped up to see Snape sitting down at his desk, "always early and on time. I suppose during the time we have with each other, you are willing to tell me what's on your mind."

I looked down, and opened my book. Starting to read about the potion.

"I suppose a 'no' is your answer?"

I didn't respond.

"Well when you're ready then, Mr. Malfoy. But not too long, I am not as patient as you think."

I kept reading. Getting ahead of the class already. I heard Pansy and Potter's giggles approach their seats. Followed by some idiotic yells by Weasley's yells of how they left him alone in the great Hall.

Suddenly…I felt it coming again…

Fuck. I groaned as I _tried _to unsuccessfully stop it.

_The medi-nurse held on to my hand, "Don't worry dear, it won't hurt the baby, and of course it won't hurt you."_

_I smiled, "Okay."_

"_Let me just run some tests so I can make some notes, okay dear?"_

_I nodded but stopped halfway, "Will these notes be private? No one can see them without my permission?"_

"_Of course, everything that happens right now, remains confidential between you and I. Believe me, I've seen some scandalous things in the past that still have not gone past my lips."_

_I smiled again. I wanted to ask, but I knew nothing would be the answer. _

_She grabbed a bottle with a clear liquid inside and spread it on my bloated belly. I shuddered at the coldness. She grabbed her wand and spun until a small mist popped up with a name. _

"_Ah, Draco Lucius Malfoy is the father. Interesting. Your belly is large for its size," she said still writing his name down on the parchment. "Also, you are 7 months and 2 weeks along with the pregnancy. Have you been taking the supplements and potions I've been telling to take, Miss Granger?"_

_I nodded, "Of course."_

"_Have you been relaxing like I've told you also?" _

"_I've been trying, honestly, it's a little hard when you have no one to rely on but yourself, I have a anxiety every once in a while too, but the flashbacks stopped finally."_

_She kept writing, "That's normal for you, Miss Granger, any young person right now would experience everything you are feeling, except _you_ are handling everything much more efficiently and calmly. It will get easier, I promise." She finished taking notes and started rubbing my belly. _

"_Miss Granger, would you like to know the sex of your baby now?" She asked with a grin. _

_I grimaced, I didn't want to know for awhile, I refused for the longest time. But the situation changed, I needed to know now. I needed to get the baby's room ready, the day was coming closer and my belly was swelling to a new size each day. _

"_Yes please."_

_She looked over her cabinet for a small purple vial. With her wand she took a swirl of it and spun it on to my belly. _

_A purple cloud quickly formed above my stomach, I could make out an image now, I wasn't really sure what to make of it. _

"_Err-what does this mean?"_

"_This is just a simple image of what's going on in that giant tummy of yours and apparently there's more than one thing going on in there…"_

_She was examining it much more closely now. _

"_What do you mean exactly?"_

"_Miss Granger, are you aware that you're going to give birth to more than one child?" _

"_Umm…no, I am not."_

"_Well you are now," she said a little shake in her voice. _

"_You mean twins?" I asked practically yelling. How could there be more than just one? I mentally prepared myself for only one baby. Bullocks. _

"_No Miss Granger, from what I see right now, there is one boy and two baby girls in your belly as we speak."_

_I opened my mouth in awe, "What."_

"_Triplets my dear. You are going to have triplets!" She saw the worry in my face, "It's a miracle, a blessing really, I must say you truly are blessed, Miss Granger. I suggest you start making arrangements for the babies as soon as possible, I know you have a small income coming in from a friend of yours, but I know someone who can help you with this situation, I will give you the number in a few moments. Is that fine with you? Miss Granger? Um Miss Granger? Do you need some water?"_

_I didn't respond for a moment. "Yes… Please."_

"_One moment, Miss." She scurried for the water. _

_Triplets. I was going to have 3 babies. 2 girls and 1 boy exactly. _

_Bullocks. I felt a surge of anger flush through me. Fuck. No I had to stay calm, just for the babies, I had to stay calm for them. _

_All three of them…_

I gasped as my surroundings changed, I was back in a stone walls full of desks and students.

_Triplets! Three babies! Fuck. _What the_ fuck _haveI done?

I started hyperventilating, feeling the room around me spin, my body started to tingle then fell to the ground on my knees.

"Malfoy!" I heard three different voices yell. The class was full now, apparently a lesson was already in session.

_Three. Three babies…My_ babies.

I was gasping for air, soon black dots started to appear, then pure blackness.

* * *

Let me know what you guys think! Big things planned for these two, please review!:)


	3. A Malfoy Does Not Have Bastard Children

I was dreaming… I knew because I actually looked the way a Malfoy _should- _well dressed, well composed and put together. I felt confident, a feeling I hadn't felt in a long time… but it felt almost as if it could be taken away from me…easily.

I was in my manor. Alone. Or at least I thought it was.

The sound of running echoed throughout the manor.

What the actual fuck?

Could it be…

The noise came from upstairs; I walked my way past several rooms and doorways to reach the start of my staircase.

I knew what I was going to see. But I refused to think of it as a possibility.

My heartbeat was so hard I could see it popping out of my chest. Fuck. I really didn't want to see it.

Merlin.

I knew I was dreaming…so why was this so frightening?

With each step I knew I was close to seeing the unthinkable.

I closed my eyes as I felt myself come to end of the stairs.

I stood straight up, ready to face it.

I gasped as three different voices yelled out.

"Daddy, you're home!"

When I opened them I saw three little children running towards me. I froze there, dumbfounded.

When they wrapped their little arms around my legs, I had no idea what to do.

I stood there staring at them with my mouth wide open.

"Dad! Dad!" said a girl, "I want to show you what I made today in class!"

"No! Me first! Mines much better I swear, do you want to see it daddy? Please?"

"Hey no! I made mine especially for daddy, don't you want it dad, please say yes please say yes!"

They all looked at me with wide eyes and desperation written all over their faces. The only thing I could manage out of my mouth was a quiet question.

"Wh-where's Grang- I mean, you're mother?" It came out almost like a whisper. I really hoped they didn't sense my fear. Luckily, they did not, within a second of my question they grabbed both my hands and lead me down the hallway.

"She in her room, silly. She told us she was getting ready to go out with you tonight! Mommy looks beautiful by the way, she wanted to surprise you later, but oh well."

One of their little fist rose up to knock on the door.

I held my breath, and tried to keep my poise. A Malfoy must _always_ maintain his composure with poise. Fuck. I really hoped my babies couldn't feel me shaking.

"Mommy, daddy's out here waiting for you!"

Right before my eyes the door opened itself. The room was blinding white; the only thing that wasn't was _her. _Her curls cascading down her torso, while in a heavenly white dress.

She literally took my breath away.

"Granger?"

She slowly turned, "Draco?"

She really was breathtaking.

"Draco? What are you doing?" Her voice quickly changed to panicked, "Please no! Oh god please no! Get away from me!"

I looked around. I was so confused. "I'm not doing anything! Granger! I'm all the way here! Granger!"

"Malfoy, get off me Malfoy! Get off me! No please god no! Please don't touch me there!"

"Granger! I'm not doing anything! What's wrong? Please tell me what's wrong!"

She ignored me and started to wail, "No please no! Please stop! Malfoy, you don't understand, I'm a virgin! Please just not this way! Don't let it be this way!"

I knew what this was, it was her words playing out from that _one_ night…

_Those _were the words that haunted me.

I stood there dumbfounded staring at her from across the room, then suddenly I heard the kids crying. "Daddy! What are you doing to mommy! Stop you're hurting her! You're hurting mommy! Daddy stop! She's bleeding daddy! She's bleeding! Stop it!"

I stared at them all of them tugging on my shirt. I opened my mouth, nothing came out.

Granger was on the ground now crying harder than before.

I wasn't even touching her! I stood there watching in horror.

Could I really have been cruel enough to do that to her? How could I? How could I cause all this pain to her?

Red bled right through her white dress, as she laid on the ground a puddle of blood was now visible and spreading.

Merlin. Could I truly do this?

"Granger?"

She was silent now, in a fetal position, wrapping herself with her arms, now quietly crying.

This was the part I failed to see that night.

"Daddy how could you?"

With that, the tugging on my shirt ceased. When I looked down my three babies were gone.

I didn't know what to do.

With all the courage that remained, I took a couple steps toward her. She didn't notice.

As I walked towards her, I realized her belly was growing. It started with a small bulge but the closer I went the more she grew.

"Granger? Please answer me." My voice luckily didn't shake.

Her belly grew larger, larger than the ones in my visions lately.

"Oh Merlin, Granger! Answer me!"

Like lightening, she flipped on her back and started screaming. So loud I covered my ears! Fuck. No. It couldn't be.

Her giant stomach was moving now.

"Granger! Oh, Granger, no Granger! Please no! Don't tell this is-"

She cut me off with another bloodcurdling scream.

More blood was dripping from her core.

"No! I'll go get help! No! Oh, no…" I was panicking. I put hands to my head then paced back and forth. I was turning red from all the panic. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.

No.

At this rate…she was going to die…

Quickly, I swooped her up placing her on the white bed.

My shirt was stained with her blood now, as was the bed.

She kept screaming. I felt the need to faint, but I couldn't…not while she was like this. Oh, Granger.

I closed my eyes, while she squeezed my hand. Her shrieks rung in my ears, echoing throughout my head. What have I done?

I heard a baby cry, a baby!

Then another, and finally another…

All three…crying.

I slowly opened my eyes to see the crimson mess on the bed. But…no babies. The babies were gone.

I looked at Granger who was still holding my hand.

"Granger?"

Her eyes slowly opened.

They narrowed at me with a hate. Her could have said it all.

She opened her mouth, "You did this."

And with that, her grip disappeared and fell onto the bed as she closed her eyes one last time.

_What have I done?_

I gasped for air as I came to reality. I felt like shit unlike I did in that dream

What the actual fuck?

"Draco! You're finally awake mate!"

Huh?

I looked around. I was in Snape's classroom still. Except now in front of me stood Blaise, Potty, Pansy and Snape himself.

"I cleared the classroom after you're little show, Mr. Malfoy," declared Snape coldly, "Now drink this. It'll do you good."

Before I could grab it myself, he forced the vial in my mouth, forcing me to drink.

I started choking almost immediately.

"I tried to do it the easy way, Mr. Malfoy, but I told you, my patience runs out quickly. Especially after what happened here earlier."

"Yeah mate, I can't wait for your answer any longer either. It's now or never."

I looked at them with a stupid expression.

"I'll start," Snape said, "First of all, where are we?"

My mouth opened automatically, "Hogwarts School of Magic!" I looked at them wide eyed. No. They couldn't have. They wouldn't.

"What is your name?"

My mouth opened again, "Draco Lucius M-malfoy!" I tried to fight it that time.

"Okay it works. Please don't even try that, Malfoy. No matter what, the truth will come out. And I do mean the _whole_ truth. So tell me, why have you been acting strange, don't even try to mention your father please?"

Before I could think straight words flowed out quickly, "Because we're connected."

"Who's we?"  
"Rrrr-Gr-Granger!"

Potter flinched at the name, "What? Why Hermione? What's she got to do with this?"

"She's having my babies!" I gasped. It escaped from my lips. It was out now. I could feel my face draining from color as I looked around at their faces…they were all frozen, Snape's lips tightened in a thin line.

"I didn't mean for this to happen I swear! This wasn't my intention!" My face contorted ready to break down. "I mean I knew what was happening but… no. It went too far. It went _way_ too far, but I didn't try to do anything when I knew she was pregnant, I know I should have! But I didn't! I didn't mean to hurt her I swear!"

They were all still frozen, before I even knew it I started sputter words leading into another breakdown. I was crying now. In front of everyone too.

"Bloke…" I heard Blaise start, "Was this…was this from _that_ night?"

I shook my head for 'yes'.

"Malfoy," Potter gravely began, "What did you do to her exactly?"

I looked at him in his eyes as the words just flowed out.

"I_ forced _her_…_I_ raped _her_." _

And with that, Potter saw red. He swung at me. I didn't fight it, I couldn't. I was weak both on the inside and out. I deserved it. He hit me under my chin and gut multiple times and once I was fully on the ground he started kicking me. I deserved it. I wanted this for a while.

Snape and Blaise held him back. I could hear a ringing. All noise dropped to the background while I coughed up blood. This was incomparable to the blood in the dream.

I spit out the rest and sat back up; I knew I looked like a bloody mess.

"You fucking monster! How could you? I'll kill you!" his voice drowned out as Snape and Blaise locked him out the room.

Pansy stared at me, frozen. Unsure of what she was seeing. "Draco?"

I breathed out, "Yeah?"

"Why were you screaming 'three babies'?" She whispered with a large hint of worry.

"Because, I'm having three babies. Hermione Granger is having my children. Three of them exactly." And it was out. The secret was finally out. I was almost free. I still felt the weight of the secret, but most of it was off now.

I sighed, then stared at the ground full of my bloody spit.

I rubbed my nose. It stung. I knew it was broken.

"Snape?" She ran up to him, and from the looks of his surprised expression, he was being informed of the new issue.

Fuck.

He looked back at me then back at Pansy. Snape's face thought through the information, and within a minute apparated.

How'd he do that? I mean no one can apparate on school grounds.

I sat there for another minute or two, staring at the ground. Pansy and Blaise still stared at me like as if they were seeing me for the first time. I truly was a monster.

For once, my outside looked like my inside.

I heard a pop. He was back, but he wasn't alone.

"F-father!" I sputtered.

There he was, my father. Staring down at me with disappointment and anger.

"Get up."

I did so clumsily.

He scowled at me, examining me from bottom up.

"Let's get this over with," he said hatefully, "Have you been seeing visions into that mudblood's life?"

"Y-yes."

"Have you been able to feel her emotions?"

"Y-yes!"

How could he know this?

"Can you hear her thoughts clearly?"

"N-no. Not at all."

"Ah. Didn't think so," he looked at the ground for a moment, "Can you speak with her telepathically?"

I shook my head, "Not at all."

"Okay. Well." He shook his head and continued examining me. "She definitely is carrying your child. And you definitely left her alone. You need to do something now, Draco."

I looked up at him listening much more carefully now.

"You need to find her, and once you do, you can do one of two things- wed the mudblood or kill the bastard children resting in her stomach. Or do both if that pleases you. Just remember this, A Malfoy does not have bastard children."

* * *

Please review! If any suggestions please let me know!


	4. A Malfoy Must Prepare for the Unexpected

"Did you understand me yet!" It wasn't really a question.

Father was grabbing me by my collar now basically holding me up in the air.

Apparently I was an idiot for first of all, even touching a mudblood and secondly for leaving her pregnant. I completely agreed with him.

"Yes!" I spat while blood continued to drip down my face.

My clothes were turning a dark shade of brown now.

First Potter. Now, my own father.

"Good." He dropped me to the ground. "What did I ever do that made you turn out as stupid as you are? No Malfoy has ever been as careless as you. I swear as soon as the family finds out I will never hear the end of it." He started rubbing his nose with index finger and thumb, "I'm ashamed of you."

He was ranting and he was angry, but he absolutely meant every word of it.

"I know," I whispered.

It was quiet for the longest moment.

We were still in Snape's classroom with everyone still watching.

They wanted to see the monster get what it deserved.

To them this was most likely almost enough but, truthfully, this wasn't enough for me. I wanted to hurt more.

I wanted to be in as much pain as Granger. I caused all of it. I needed it all now.

Father looked tentative for a long moment before he looked over at Potter, "Tell me, Harry." Potter gazed up, "Where is the girl hiding?"

"She isn't hiding."

He smirked, "Well if she was in plain sight she wouldn't be hiding now would she?"

Potter glared at him.

"So where is she?"

He continued to glare as he hissed through is teeth, "Why?"

"So we can inform her, Mr. Potter. If we don't tell her this important message, then those precious babies in that stomach of hers will die."

Potter and I flinched simultaneously.

"W-what? Why? That doesn't even make sense!"

Father's nostrils started flaring, "Were you not listening ten minutes ago?"

"Yes! But, how are Hermione and your son connected? I don't understand how that's even possible!"

Father walked closer towards him and stopped. He was thinking momentarily.

"Let me tell you a short story, that will explain everything."

He started pacing the room, "Many generations ago, Aldric Cato Malfoy, a _very_ distant ancestor, found a way to keep the Malfoy bloodline stay 'clean.'" He cleared his throat and chuckled a bit, "I guess you can say, he was an unfaithful man."

The room was silent.

"This was basically his way of staying out of trouble. He was married and had two children of his own with his wife, but only two because of what he did exactly. _But, _he didn't know that future generations would inherit this, what I call, _gift_. If it wasn't for it…" he chuckled once again, "Draco wouldn't be my only child."

I felt the air escape from my chest.

Why didn't he ever tell me? I mean that's something that a father shouldn't forget to mention to his own son.

"So," I began, "marrying Granger is the only way to save them?" I asked.

"If by 'them' you mean the bastard children, then yes Draco. A wedding is the only way to save them," spat Father back at me.

I only nodded. That was the only thing I could do in response to the flat answer he gave me. I stared at the ground to avoid his gaze. I was positive everyone else in the room did too.

"Find the mudblood Draco," he said coldly, "It might kill _her_ if you don't."

All heads immediately looked up at him.

"What?" I whispered.

"I said 'find her' or she will die with those three things in her stomach. One child in an unfaithful marriage is enough to drain a non-Malfoy woman, but three-that will kill her. The children will die when labor comes if she is not wed to you." He smirked over towards Harry, "So where is she Potter?"

Everyone looked back at him. He stood there quiet. He knew something. He absolutely knew something.

"Harry dear, do you actually know where she is?" Pansy asked timidly.

Potter looked to the ground then back at Pansy, "Yes."

"How do would you even know, Potter?" I practically yelled.

He glared back at me remembering he was still in the same room with a monster, "Because, _Malfoy_, I've been sending her money to assure she was safe. So yes, I do know where she is. It may not be much but ever since this whole thing happened, she's been shunned and her name has been butchered. Do you know what they call her? Do you?" He was yeling at this point. "A _slut_! _Whore_! And all the conversations about her end like this, 'Oh that poor witch, she had so much potential. Not very sure why she was known as the 'brightest witch of our age'. This is all because of you and you know it. You're just lucky the truth never got out about you."

I felt myself go white. I was ashamed of myself. Here Potter was sending her the most he could after everything I caused. Fuck. I was shit. Absolute shit. I hated myself and there was almost no way of making things better about this.

What's wrong with me? There was just a dark cloud of anger and guilt that followed me wherever I went. It was just there. It haunted me wherever I went. All I could think about was Granger and the three babies with her.

It was just a dare for Merlin's sake! This wasn't suppose to happen out of pure fun. It's not like I enjoyed it. I was touching _her! _Fuck, I really was a monster.

"Draco…Stop crying."

"Please son, you're already as embarrassing to be around as it is."

I felt my chest heaving as I held my face in hands.

"Potter…"

He looked back at me.

"…Where can I find her?"

…

12 Grimmauld Place.

Harry let her borrow the place for as long a she needed.

And she was there.

Heavily pregnant and all.

She _could_ have killed me.

She _should_ have killed me.

_**I**_ would have killed me!

She _would_ have killed me.

In fact, she almost did, but they had to stop her before it almost happened.

The moment she saw me, her wand flashed and just black! I was on the ground and facing her wrath. She hated me. She really did. Just as much as I hated myself.

I could hear her thoughts for once now that we were close together.

'_Die you bastard!' 'Why are you here?' 'How did you find me?' 'Die.'_

Those were the thoughts that I could I manage to make out of the jumble going on in her head.

I lay there for a while, taking in the moment. Actually feeling and enjoying the pain she brought to me. I deserved it all.

First Potter, then Father, now Granger. But I still wanted more. It was the only way to make things right.

An eye for an eye, right?

I watched as Harry, Snape and Father calm her before even telling her the new information about our children.

She didn't take it well.

In fact she didn't believe it for awhile. Not until I spoke to her…

_I'm sorry, Granger. _

I was sat up against the wall still in bloody clothing that was now brown but wet from the new blood.

Her face flashed at me with a bewildered look. I knew what she thinking.

"Did…Did I just hear you or did you actually…" She trailed off letting the truth sink in. She knew she would have no choice if this were all true.

_Yes, Granger, I just apologized to you. And what father is saying is all true. _

She looked shocked. She realized this was the truth, though there was no reason to even tell her if it wasn't.

Her face drained of all color as she gripped onto the couch harder than before.

She really hated me.

"Will you all please excuse us for a moment, please?"

They all stood up and walked out with no complaints.

We sat there staring at each other. She was staring hard at the blood and the swollen face I called mine. I looked at her, clenching onto the wand and couch for dear life. Her belly was humungous, even bigger than what I saw in our visions. Though her face though pale for now, she was full of life and just glowed naturally. Her usually bushy hair was gone and replaced with a waterfall of brown curls. This was nothing compared to the Hermione at Hogwarts.

She certainly took care of herself for the babies.

She ceased the silence first, "I hate you, Malfoy."

"I know. I hate myself too."

She raised her eyebrow at me, "A Malfoy…actually feeling guilt?"

"Yes."

She stopped looking at me and gazed back at her belly as she reclined. She seemed too embarrassed to look back at me now. Could it be that all this time she thought I forgot about her? Impossible.

"Did you find names for them yet?"

Her eyes flashed back at me before returning to rubbing her belly.

"Yes and No. I know I'm naming one Jane Adora Granger-"

"Malfoy." I corrected her.

She stopped rubbing for a moment as if she forgot about the marriage, "Yes… Malfoy. Jane Adora Malfoy then. After my mum and also after my new love for her."

I nodded. I liked Jane Adora.

"You can't name them. You have no right to." She declared suddenly.

I only nodded, "I agree."

A bit of surprise flashed across her face, or at least she tried to hide most of it.

We were in silence again; the blood on my clothes was now moist and still brown.

"You know why I left Hogwarts, Malfoy?"

_Yes. Because of me. _

"Yes, because of you. Everyone thinks it was because I wanted to keep some random wanker's baby; well everyone thought it was Ronald's at first, but rumor got around that I was cheating on him, when obviously that wasn't the truth."

I already knew all this.

"I couldn't bear to see your face everyday, Malfoy. It was one thing to see you in the halls, but another to carry a reminder of you with me at all times. The teasing started when everyone saw the small bump. When the professors found out, I was out. And that made me happy, I didn't have to see your face ever again. Believe me I thought about telling the truth, but I couldn't have _them _find out their father was a monster and conceived with force..."

I looked down at the ground, I already knew that too.

She started shaking her head and laughing, "But yet, here we are now, with you in front of me, proposing to me through your father. And it seems to me that I have no choice but to change my name to Hermione Malfoy."

I just nodded, "It seems that way to me too, Granger."

I gazed back at her belly. They were in there, resting. They had no idea what was going on beyond the walls of Granger, and I was surely grateful for that.

"It hurt a lot, Malfoy."

"Hm?"

She had a look of stone across her face, "That night where it all happened, when you were on top of me…" she trailed off, "you left me bleeding. I was stinging…it was stinging for a while actually. I've never felt lonelier in my life. You do know it was all because of you right?"

I nodded. Of course it was because me.

"I'm sorry, I know what I did hurt you in ways that I can't even grasp, but I'm going to be there to help you. Granger, I love them just as much as you do, I swear I do."

She stopped rubbing and stared at me, examining my every feature trying to see if I was lying or not.

"Do you really mean that?"

"Of course I do!" I stood up clumsily.

"You, Draco Malfoy, are trying to make things right?" She crossed her arms.

"Yes, I am."

"You do know this 'apology' of yours isn't going to be enough, right?"

"Yes. I know."

We both stared at each other. It was almost awkward, but the silence just made us think about this decision more.

Who would have thought we'd be actually being somewhat civil to one another?

Both of our heads yanked towards the doorway when we heard Father clear his throat.

"Glad you two are getting along, I have some other news for the both of you."

"Well what is it?" asked Granger.

"Well seeing how the due date is closer with each day, I took the liberty of sending out wedding invitations to the whole family."

"What?" I blurted.

My mouth was hanging open now.

"Everyone will be there. Here's a copy of one."

I examined it quickly searching for a date, when I did I threw it out of my hand.

"The twenty-sixth? Are you serious?"

"Yes. I am. You can't wait any longer, you never know what can happen, A Malfoy must always prepare for the unexpected."

"But that's in one month!"

"Yes and in one month she will be eight months pregnant, Draco."

I shut up right there and then. He was right.

"Besides, you're almost done with school so you might as well start living with Miss Granger to get use to being around each other now."

_Fuck. _We both thought at the same time as our mouths hung open.

I hated myself and so did she.

"Well I'm off. Draco, feel free to stay or go back to school. I'll be telling your mother about the news in the meanwhile when I get home."

And just like that, he apparated out of Grimmauld Place and left us alone in silence once again.

We stared at the ground where between us lay the damned wedding invitation in bold black letters letters,

_**Just as if a page out of a fairy tale the storybook romance came true...**_

_**Draco Lucius Malfoy**_

_**and**_

_**Hermione Jean Granger**_

_**request the honour of your presence**_

_**on Thursday, the twentieth of July**_

_**at ten o'clock in the morning**_

_**Malfoy Manor**_

* * *

Well there we go, that's what's in store for these two.

Sorry for the long wait! I'll try to update as soon as possible! Thank you for the reviews you guys:)


	5. A Malfoy Always has a Comeback

_**May 22, 1997**_

She didn't have anything ready. Nothing.

She was only trying to convince herself she did for the sake of these children.

No one was truly helping her besides of course Potter and that Medi-witch.

Fucking Granger, what happened to actually getting shit done?

I sighed.

"You do know I know what your feeling right?" Granger said angrily.

I sighed again. I already forgot.

"Why don't you have anything done Granger?"

She blushed wildly.

I read her mind before she could realize what I was doing.

"Ah," I said, "that's why."

She gasped then glared at me with a still open mouth as if I just invaded her privacy.

"You could have told me, Granger. We basically share a mind, remember? You can't hide anything from me."

"Hmph! Just remember that you can't hide anything from me either!"

"I know that."

I could feel my presence alone was making her uncomfortable, I'm not too sure either that she knew that I knew her strategy plan if I was to attack her again. I would never, but I couldn't judge her for being so defensive after what I did. She was nervous now.

So without farewells, I let myself out and made my way back.

_I_ needed to get some shit done.

_**May 24, 1997**_

Word got out quickly that I was wedding the heavily Hermione Jean Granger in just about a month. Everyone automatically assumed that the reason was either

1) I was the father of the children or

2) I felt sorry for her and decided to do a gracious deed.

Both assumptions were fairly correct actually.

Students came up with creative rumors that usually involved Granger and I always putting on an act for everyone and secretly fucking in empty classrooms.

Another one was that Granger secretly slipped a love potion into my drink.

One of the outrageous ones was that I was actually a veela in heat and Granger was my true companion.

_Bullocks_.

All of it was fucking bullocks.

I walked down the stone halls with hushed whispers and cold eyes.

I wondered if they knew the truth.

Potter, Blaise and Pansy basically took an oath to never speak about the incident ever again. When I say incident, I mean the way my kids were conceived.

If truth got out…well shit, those babies would feel like outcasts for the rest of their damn lives.

I wasn't going to let them know that their father was a monster.

I just couldn't do that to them nor Granger for that matter.

The whispers were louder and louder and I could hear snickers and small giggles coming from all ends of the halls.

_Stay strong Draco. Stay Strong. _

I sighed.

Just less than one month before I was done in this shithole.

I kept walking through the crowds of students now being aware of the news by the double.

Fuck me.

Gossip truly did travel fast through these cold halls. A scowl curled on my expression causing students to look away as soon as they made eye contact with me.

The whispers were louder now. Fuckers.

I stood up straight. Thank fucking Merlin I decided to finally dress like an actual Malfoy for today.

"Yo Malfoy!" My eyes made its way to 6th year, Andrew Kirke.

"What do you want?"

He was with a group of Ravenclaws snickering in the background.

"C'mere," he gestured, "I have a quick question,"

I scowled. What the fuck did he want now?

I only slowed my pace is I came closer to the group.

"What do you want, Kirke? I don't have time."

He chuckled but tried to hide the fact by trying to bite his lip.

"So what have you been up to lately, Malfoy. I've heard you've been busy with some _things."_

The laughter in background burst for a second too long.

"I told you, I don't have time for this shit Kirke," I snarled.

Suddenly, the attention of other students was called by the rise of volume in my voice.

"Neither does Granger. Time is running out for you two. I heard she's really ready to pop soon. Which reminds me, when her cherry burst was it you or her that screamed in pleasure first?"

Everyone's eyes bore into me. I heard gasps and whispers with several bursts of maniacal laughter.

I saw red sooner than anyone could have predicted.

Then…I was on him, making _him_ **red** visibly all over.

_Yes_.

I was back.

Draco Malfoy was back from the dead.

_**June 2, 1997**_

People didn't call me a coward anymore, in fact, it was the opposite…I was _courageous_…I guess you can say. Also, Valiant apparently.

In the last couple of months of being a coward, people took pity on me.

I was seen as an easy target, but an absolutely much too easy one. Especially since I would literally take all the punches and just lay there without saying much but a couple of muffled whimpers

People shut up when I walked by now.

One second of eye contact was good enough before they would look away in embarrassment or fear of what could happen.

I was back into the classroom where it all started.

Snape was lecturing once again and for once, I was actually taking the right notes instead of trying to make it seem like I was.

I looked around the classroom, on the ground there were reddish brown spots of what seemed to be my blood when both Father and damn Potter beat it out of me.

I deserved and enjoyed every ounce of pain that was offered.

"Alright class, turn to the partner next to you and discuss the lesson to review, but quietly."

I turned to see my dark skinned friend smiling right back at me.

"So mate," Zabini started, "did you finish doing it yet?"

I shook my head, "Nah, soon though."

"You really think that Granger's actually going to agree to this offer? I mean she still loathes your guts. The only reason she wouldn't do this is because it's just you-no offense mate…but it's your own fault really," he added as he backtracked his thoughts.

I rolled my eyes.

I already knew that, "I don't need to be reminded."

"Just saying."

I sighed, "She doesn't have much of a choice, I've been getting more visions of her than normal, but she's okay-actually better than okay. Well, she's worried but she's okay."

Blaise raised an eyebrow.

"She's much better than she was before, believe me, Zabini. You wouldn't want to know everything."

He gave me a look then started to write something to make it seem as if we were actually doing some work.

"Did hear, Malfoy?" He smiled crookedly.

"Hear what?"

He started chuckling, "They have a new theory now, apparently this was an arranged marriage since you two were little and pregnancy was a must."

I shook my head. Who the fuck came up with this shit?

As I gave my disapproving look, a little paper flew onto my desk.

It read 'Draco' on the front of the folded note.

I knew well enough to expect the worst as I opened it:

'**Blood Traitor.'**

_**June 5, 1997**_

She was late. I didn't expect much of her, especially at this stage of her pregnancy.

I made sure that the house elves stayed in the kitchen, she was already uneasy about agreeing to come over, even more if she saw 'slaves' walking among my house. I needed to make this seem like a safe and welcoming environment.

That involved painting the house with colors…

Fuck.

It was almost unbearable seeing the manor in this state.

Some paintings and statues were moved into harder to find rooms just for her too.

The elves made sure to cook food for her too, just in case.

I sighed as I looked back at the clock, _half an hour till three. _

Damn.

She was supposed to be here at exactly three.

I hated waiting; I was the worst at being patient. Especially Father, but he was the one who broke that certain rule the most- _a Malfoy must always present himself as kind and patient. _We basically pretended that that phrase didn't even exist in our household.

With a great flash of fire, Granger appeared right in front of me.

Floo traveling didn't take more than a damned minute.

"What took you so damn long?"

"Hello to you too," she said rolling her eyes.

Her brown long curls were now in ponytail still almost reaching the small of her back; she was wearing a blue dress with a yellow cardigan. My eyes ached; there was too much color in this damn place already.

"So," she started as she looked around the place, "this is the famous Malfoy Manor."

I nodded.

"What is it actually you needed to show me so urgently?" She asked with a small hint of annoyance.

"I need to show you our-my home," I corrected myself too quickly for her to notice.

She crossed her arms across her chest. Her wand was in her yellow sleeve slightly poking out. Granger still didn't trust me. I didn't blame her.

"It'll be quick," I added.

She walked closer to me, "Alright. Let's get this over with."

I smirked as I lead her to the dining room.

"Ah, beautiful home, Malfoy."

"Thanks, it's been passed down generations."

She walked around the room observing the details on the table.

I painted this room yellow, a very very bright yellow. There was a grand window for light to come in. Of course, added in for the sake of Granger.

She stopped in her tracks as she looked at the wall on her right.

"You…you really have this here?" She asked.

"Yes."

"Three of them too?"

"Yes."

She stared at the high chairs lined up next to one another.

I could feel her surprise and shock even through her frozen face.

"Let's move on."

I nodded, I gestured for her to follow me up the stairs.

We passed several rooms full of the artifacts I had the house elves hide from view.

I showed her a few of the many bathrooms, all with plenty infant tubs and all sorts baby shampoos.

At this point she wasn't too sure of what to say to me, but without looking too closely at them, I could feel her thoughts racing. Not sure whether or not to vocalize what she had to say-that is, if she could find the words.

I showed her my room for fun's sake; it was green and silver filled with just a bed, desk and wardrobe.

I skipped my parents bedroom and continued a couple doors down.

This is where she was going to faint.

I smirked as I presented it to her.

"This isn't the last room exactly, it's one of the largest bedrooms in the manor though," I said leading her in.

Her mouth dropped as she took her first glimpse of what seemed to make her mind explode.

Unlike the other colorful rooms, this one was white. Pure virgin white.

It practically glowed.

Unsure what to say, the only thing she managed to get out of her mouth was, "Wait-I-I…" she walked farther in while playing with her fingers now, "I don't…Malfoy?"

She looked back at me with extremely scrunched eyebrows.

"Why-well…For who?"

I smirked as I walked closer to her leaving the door still wide open, "I thought you were suppose to be the 'brightest witch of our age.'"

"Well-you-I can't-I didn't expect this!" She yelled in frustration.

I smirked as she looked at the room once again. She was in awe. I managed to do what she wasn't able to do in the several past months alone in almost a week.

She wobbled over to the three circular cribs on the walls; there were canopies above each one.

She made her way to a toy box full of muggle baby toys for all ages. I had to give it to the elves, they really did a good job with the decorating.

There of course was another device that the muggles called 'the changing station' placed on another wall next to the wardrobe.

Granger spotted it and made her way to the large white closet; she looked back at me for approval.

"Go ahead."

She gasped.

Clothes. Plenty of baby clothes of all sorts.

"Malfoy…you…you really did this?"

I nodded.

She looked at several dresses and little suits I ordered myself.

Granger quickly put everything back and turned back to me.

"So what is this?" She said confidently.

I put my hands in my pockets, "This is for _them."_

"What else. You're not telling me something."

I stayed quiet; I originally planned on her assuming she knew what all this meant.

"I want you to live here. With me-well in your own room obviously," I gestured to the room next door, "I have everything you need and could possibly ask for."

Granger's stare said 'skeptical' all over; "I'm not doing this for me. I'm doing this is for _them _and for _you_, Granger."

She stared at me; I could feel her in my mind searching for any motives she wasn't aware about.

She was debating it…and I knew exactly why.

"I won't be here if you wish me not to be."

"What do you mean?"

"I can leave whenever you want," I replied.

She scoffed, "Well then, Malfoy. I guess you won me over."

She folded her arms once again across her chest. She viewed the room from where she stood.

It was silent for a few moments. This sort of quietness was similar to the one I felt when we both stared at the wedding invitation. Except, this time we both felt as if we actually had options instead of feeling a great amount pressure of force.

She broke the silence first.

"So when do I move in?"

* * *

Things will start to speed off soon but its gonna start off slow, I'm not trying to say Hermione is loving Draco. She's still extremely cautious but not afraid like before. While Draco is just trying to make things as right as he can.

Let me how I'm doing:)!


	6. A Malfoy has his Needs

_**June 12, 1997**_

_Don't think for a damn second I don't still fucking loath you. _

I flinched as the words echoed in my mind.

Granger was in here now.

Father warned me that as the day came closer that our minds would too.

Bullocks.

I could respond but no…I knew she despised me.

Everyone around me was afraid now. There were only rumors now that flowed quietly, only reason I knew about them was because Zabini would be there laughing. It wasn't funny at all.

What the fuck were they staring at?

Little glares and multiple glances everywhere. Apparently I was still the talk of the school. A week already since the news broke out too. A record, just close enough to Potter's.

I caught a glimpse of Andrew Kirke staring me down.

He was beautifully broken. Broken nose, cracked rib, split lip, concussion, two black eyes and most his fingers sprained and broken from trying to cover himself. He was hideously swollen like a balloon.

_Fuck you, _Kirke mouthed.

I smirked back.

I walked farther away from noise, I just needed to get away from students at the moment.

I couldn't risk seeing red all over again.

As I turned the corner, a pair of hands grabbed me by the collar and shoved me into a wall.

Now if I expected this, I would have avoided this completely but seeing as it took me for surprise I let it happen.

"What the fuck?" I yelled.

Grabbing the small pair of hands and yanking them off me.

Red hair flashed in front of me as she looked both ways in the halls.

For a petite girl she had a hell of a lot of strength.

She groaned as she shoved me back against the stone wall.

"Don't try to fight it, Malfoy."

I flinched.

"Huh?"

She kept her hands on my chest, "I know you haven't fucked since Granger, so don't try to say you haven't wanted any."

I glared her up and down observing the hungry look in her eyes too.

The pointy faced ginger didn't back down, instead she pulled my collar towards her and with that, her and I were connected at the lips.

Why I didn't pull away, I'm not sure.

My mind told me this wasn't right, well it was mostly the self-righteous side that Granger imprinted on me. I would have listened to the quiet conscience but the hardness coming from my trousers was speaking louder than my mind.

I grabbed the ginger and threw her against the wall.

I heard a painful grunt slip out but my lips felt a smile crawl on her face.

My cock practically growled when I pushed up against her.

I couldn't decide if I wanted this fast or slow, I just simply really wanted this to happen right here and right now.

My hand crept up her shirt, I wasn't sure whether or not to be surprised at the fact that she wasn't wearing a bra of any sort.

"I'm not a little girl you know," she declared under her raspy breath.

I smirked, "Mhmm, I can tell you're not."

My hands started to mold her breast, soft and bouncy. Never knew this witch had anything under all these robes. Her purrs would turn into moans and then turn into heavy breathing.

Fuck I missed these sounds.

I sucked the life out of her starting from her neck making sure to mark her practically purple.

As her breathing turned heavier I turned my attention on the other side of her neck. My hands still molding into her I felt my cock throbbing, _fuck_.

With angst, my hands lead hers onto my hardness.

She obliged obediently without a single word said.

I groaned as I felt the warmth of her palms sliding up and down my shaft. This beautiful sensation brought back familiar feelings from before.

_My old life. _

She grinded with me rubbing onto each other hard with anticipation. I wanted to be in her more than before.

One of my hands ceased molding one of her breast then crept down her belly into her jeans.

"You're already we-"

"I know," she snapped with a hint of embarrassment.

I smirked while massaging her. Small purrs here and there made me feel like jumping with excitement.

First time a while and I didn't even have to try.

The sound of my zipper unzipping caused me to open my eyes.

"Wow," she mouthed looking down.

Weaselette's eyes flashed back up at me with a giant grin on her face. She wanted to take it in already.

In a hurry I pulled her pants to the floor probably scratching her in the process. This was nothing unusual to me; I'd done it in the middle of the halls in plenty of times. Luckily she chose this hall since she probably already knew it was rarely ever visited. Slut.

Only her sweater and lone sock, that wasn't lost in the process of dismantling her pants, was left. She looked cold as she shivered at the newfound coldness.

There was a trail of her natural lubricant dripping down one of her legs. I bit my lip just to stop me from thrusting into her there and then.

She turned redder than her head the longer I stared her down.

"Well?" She shook her head, "Are you going to fuck me or not?"

I licked my lips and within a second I pulled her sweater over and threw it to the ground.

Her body was amazing, in fact, better than amazing. Those curves were hidden under these baggy tom-boy clothing for all these years and I had no idea. How did I not know?

Plus, why did she all of a sudden have an interest in me?

Her big hungry eyes were begging for me to come inside her already. I mean, that's what she's been waiting for all along right?

I was fully clothed while she stood completely naked except for the one bear sock on her left foot.

Vulnerable. Beautifully vulnerable.

With that I whispered slowly to her face.

"Yes Weasley, I'm going to fuck you. Hard. Very hard."

And with that I threw her leg above my hip then with another swift moment had the remaining leg wrapped around me. Her body ached for me as much I ached for hers.

So I let my hips take over to thrust into her in that exact moment.

"Uhh," she lustfully slipped out.

I moaned loudly as the weight of her slowly inched herself deeper and deeper into me.

"Oh fuck," I moaned loudly.

She breathed down my neck in huge breaths. All I could feel was her warmth surrounding me, making me feel something I remembered as 'happiness.'

Her breasts bounced up and down with every thrust, I knew her moans were louder than they needed to be but I didn't mind at all, it made me harder with just the thought of still having the ability to create this pleasure. She huffed in my ear while holding on to me for dear life.

"Fuck, Weasley," I spat.

Her huffing got faster as my hips moved faster and faster with each movement.

I felt a sharp pain on my shoulder right her head was. _Was she biting me?_

Faster and faster I went.

I felt it building up in my belly; I was close…very close.

With a couple of slow but hard movements I closed my eyes and felt a flush of relief overwhelm me.

My breathing was lowered to nothing, and soon my hard length was soft again.

She groaned once again as I lifted her off of me.

I let her slide onto the ground slowly.

I wasn't going to stay with her any longer than I needed to be.

While zipping my trousers I ran my hand down my hair fixing it and feeling droplets of sweat building up from this intensity of what had just happened.

"I'll see you around," I blankly stated.

From the corner of my eye I could see her baffled face. She looked incredibly confused by my need to leave. Did she expect me to sit with her and cradle her or what? I was an engaged man.

"What that's it?"

"Yes," I replied turning my back to her.

I walked with a slow pace leaving a naked still sweating Weasley on the ground.

"What the fuck, Malfoy?"

I didn't need to reply; I just kept walking.

All it was to me was a good shag and that was all. Nothing more. I was an engaged man that didn't need to be involved emotionally with anyone other than my priorities.

With that said, my only priorities at the moment were graduating and my future family. Otherwise I couldn't care less about anything else.

_**June 13, 1997**_

_I hate you. _

My eyes rolled around at the sound of Granger's inner thoughts.

Her morning reminder was always the way to start the day off well. Especially because her reminders were usually a way to remember exactly how much I hated myself too.

To be frank, I loathed myself as much as she loathed me.

Why? Because her thoughts were more of an influence than mine.

_Thank you for that, Granger._

_No problem at all. _

I smirked.

We seemed to be getting along much better now.

She was moved into the Malfoy Manor and actually getting quite alone with everyone. I knew for a fact Father was tolerating her for the sake of Granger's and mine.

I wasn't quite sure about Mother though. She could very much go either way.

"Yo Malfoy."

I felt myself jerk up out of my thoughts.

"Huh what?"

He jumped on my bed with a smile that already meant business.

"What now, Blaise?"

He started laughing. "So did you hear?"

"Nope," I answered rubbing my eyes.

He was fully clothed in school attire already. Was I late again?  
I got up to get my clothes and things ready.

He started laughing first, "So guess who is being punished for being naughty last night."

I smirked with my back turned to him. _The Weaselette. _

"Can't, tell me."

He laughed even harder than before.

"Ron's Weasley's little sister, Ginny! Shit man, professor found her in the halls naked and fucked. No idea who they guy was though, but man, Draco." He shook his head, "From what I've been hearing, the sight was so bad she might be facing expulsion or either just a couple of suspended days-but she'll be helping Filch clean all week maybe?"

I chuckled.

"Ah! I knew this one would make you smile!"

I kept chuckling.

"How's the Weasel taking all of this?"

He started choking almost immediately, "He wants to kill someone. He very much wants to _murder_ someone. Whoever left her in that distress… ooooh,…oooh Malfoy, they are in for a treat!"

I smirked even harder.

Idiots. All of them idiots.

I, for one wasn't worried at all. I mean why would the ginger girl start talking? No girl wanted to be known as _that girl. The girl that fucked the engaged man with a very much pregnant fiancé_, I mean.

It just sounded bad in all ways.

Besides, supposedly the girl was suppose to be best friends with Granger.

Fucking idiots.

"Cmon lets go eat," I said as I pulled on the last piece of my clothing.

Blaise looked at me with a look that read 'not bad all over it, "You look good, Malfoy."

I smirked once again.

We hurried to the Great Hall for breakfast.

While we sat at our usual spot, Potty and Pansy sat down all of a sudden.

I was taken aback.

Potter and I stared each other down.

"What are you looking at?"

"You."

Blaise and Pansy's heads popped up.

"Fucking knock it off you two."

We glared at each other for a few good seconds before returning to our plates.

It could have been awkward for a while but Pansy saved it, "So Harry, did you hear?"

Potter rolled his eyes in annoyance. He was probably already asked plenty of times now, "Yeah. I did."

Pansy laughed, "So what do you think about it?"

He rolled his eyes once again, feeling as if he needed to avoid the conversation, but there was really no fucking way.

We wanted to know how he felt about the girl he lost virginity to getting expelled/getting caught fucking.

"I really can't say, Panse." I made a face at the nickname without anyone noticing, "I'm fucking embarrassed to be associated with that whore. Like who in the hell fucks in the middle of the hall?"

I cleared my throat, "Actually, that's a quite popular spot if you didn't know."

Only Potter looked back at me, Pansy and Zabini ignored the comment as if it was any other regular vulgar comment from me.

"Now, how the _fuck_ would you know, Malfoy?"

I laughed grabbing a piece of bread in the process, "I'm fucking Draco Lucius Malfoy. That's how."

Potter rolled his eyes. He thought I was joking now. Ha.

I was good. I knew I was. Just no one else did. And that was just great.

_I still hate you, Malfoy._

I nodded.

_I know. _

Honestly, this whole talking to each other in our minds could have worked out amazingly, but, because she hated me with such a burning passion, all she would leave were friendly reminders on how much I ruined her life.

I was trying. I really was. But everything I did would go unnoticed or either turned around into something evil of some sort.

I hated myself. I really did.

Within a second of that last thought, a hoard of letters fell from the sky.

A stack of papers landed right in front of me.

One of a newspaper, gringott's letter and one from Mother.

My eyes immediately went the last letter. Mother always sent me letters when I was younger, but now it was rare.

"Is that from your Mum, Draco?"

I nodded in response.

"Read it out loud, maybe she'll tell you about Hermione and how's she doing."

I nodded again. Curiosity made me rip the letter right open. What did she have to say to me?

_Draco, _

_My dear son, I've missed and yearn to see you soon again. I know it's been a while since I've written to you but I wanted to tell you how much I love you. You're growing up too fast for my liking but it was never up to me. I respect your choices and will always agree with you when needed. _

_Moving on to what I wanted to tell you more about is your future wife. Hermione Granger. Beautiful girl. I don't how else to tell you but you couldn't have picked a more excellent woman for yourself and for our family. To me, her blood is no issue, especially when she as a witch has so much more to offer as mother and companion. _

_We've spent days picking out more outfits and listing out names for the babies. _

_After so much fussing, I got her to add your name to one of the babies. You want to guess? _

_Let me just tell you, Adrion Draco Malfoy. That's our baby boy right there, excuse me- _your _baby boy. Our last girl has been a bit of a struggle though. We're still not sure but we got a couple of names already. _

_I just cannot express exactly how much I'm excited for this to happen. Hermione is a delight! You know exactly how to pick them. Better than I expected I may say. I'm proud of you and I'm just grateful at the fact that I raised you well enough to pick a woman that I'd just love. Obviously not as much as you love her, but enough for me to want to call her a daughter! _

_I'll write to you more often, I promise. Well, I'll be off shopping with Hermione. _

_Love, _

_Mother xoxo (Hermione taught me that, in the muggle world it means 'Hugs and Kisses'!)_

I stared at the paper blankly.

Everyone's stares bore into me with curiousity.

"Well?"

I looked up at an angered Blaise. I guess he was waiting for me to read it out loud for a while.

"Well what, Zabini?"

He replied, "What's the letter say?"

I shook my head slowly.

"It doesn't say anything."

"Nothing?"

I stood up, "No. Nothing."

Grabbing my things, I turned back on them all and made my way out.

Granger. Fucking Granger.


End file.
